Demon Vs Bats
by BVBridesmaid-Commander
Summary: Ciel plus The Good and Bad of Gothem equals Just Another Day in Paradise.Ciel has survived 500 years along with Hannah and Sebastian.Bruce is dedicated to the city he feels bound to protect and Joker is...Joker.Not Slash,Not Romance.
1. Keep

**I'm Writing a Crossover this is such a big deal! Waaah no I'm kidding! and dammit what's with people and throwing bear cans in my yard! XD! killll!anyway please review and since Im not a real English 70' person or whatever we'll be playing this in the 20th Gothem Century! I'm writing this with my BF -Alexis XD so plz give a big applause for Alexis (she's too lazy to get her own account poor thing.:) This is long because it is a whole story In one chapter!Trying anew was of writing stories! :)**

**Anyways Pa-lease Read and Review.**

* * *

C_iel followed the sound of the high pitched screeched,his hands bound tightly behind foot head burned and the sun was bright-hot over his green grass waved gently in the cool sat in the distance,a dark blue with white snow puffy and soft sat aimlessly on the ocean called the sky._

_ He continued to walk,although the mountains never seemed to come felt desperate to arrive at the mountain,the urge filling him stumbled his hands trying to jerk forward,bound by the thick impact left him lip was busted and his nose bleed,running oveyr his lip and stinging lay on the ground for a second,dirt covering the front part of his body,He gave a heavy sniff and giving a small groan when blood rushed up his nose._

_Letting out a yell he scrambled back as a bat let out an equal eyes rolled into the back of his head as he passed out._

**NGC**_  
_

Ciel looked out the window of the black limousine,his fist under is doll-like face as he watched the people of Gothem City with many occupants of the near crowded streets seemed generally fascinated with the long stretching heat In the car was making him dizzy although he did not voice it to his two companions.

Sebastian Michaelis and Hannah Anafeloz;both older demons stared straight forward as the driver rode,not saying a statue-like appearance would cause many suspicion from the people who lived in this god-forsaken town and even the cowardly driver but Ciel would not reprimand them for this,it was the least he could do since being bonded for eternity and serving him for over five hundred years.

Ciel stared at the blue was rare seeing it,the city was _almost _always covered inin dark clouds,promising rain but never giving suddenly tensed while Sebastian stayed the hands clenched the seat,biting her would have to talk to her about that later._  
_

In the last five hundred years of serving him,Hannah had never once detoured from his side,which was the complete opposite of what Sebastian did and what He,Ciel,had he had ever done after waking up was to detour Alike Trancy,her if Sebastian was right,he always was,then she should hate him monumentally and continually.

"We're here",the driver announced,turning around to the three.

The driver was a lowly man from the darker part of the streets named had met many strange people,being a limousine driver in Gothem aka Hell how could you not?But they were probably the most all sat with a sort of pose,back straight and head's held obviously were not from around followed their backs with close eyes before pulling out a small black camera and setting it on the took a series of clicks before watching as the little boy murmured something to the older man."Kill",he read from the boy's next thing he knew he was sliding out of the car and against the side of a Café,his head ramming against the stone wall.

He gave a "oof" and felt blood trickle from his mouth and the back of his blood from his head wound slide down his back and into his white shirt,the warmness making him jump due to the cold of the late January crunched under his hand as a white gloved hand snaked out to grab his neck and pulling him into the alleyway.

"He seems to be conscious,good job,Sebastian",he heard the little kid praise.

"You know what surprises me most about human beings today,Hannah?",Ciel asked,pacing in front of Frank,before bending down.

Frank widened his eyes as the boy's eyes changed from a nice sky blue to a piercing pink _wasn't _ realization hit him like a ton of brick,the reality of the situation making him gasp,he scrambled back,his hands cutting on shards of broken glass bear bottles,bits of broken sidewalk adding to the destruction of his hands.

"No,Master",Hannah replied,slowly unwrapping the bandage around her eye.

Ciel smirked,either he was crazy or was just starting to losing it because he was starting to find the man's situation ,Human Beings,scurried away from whatever hurt them,whatever made them he,a Human Post Demon Being,found this not only hilarious but matter what they had done Human Beings did this over and over and over,remembering nothing of the outcomes of the actions earlier.

"_In the End,we will not remember the words of our enemies but the silence of our friends"_

Ciel leaned forward and whispered against the man's cheek,"They never change"

Ciel grasped the man's neck and forced him to turn his strength,fearful of snapping his neck and wasting a perfectly good leaned forward,holding the man's chin in a painful hold,bruising it.

Frank knew it was over,knew he would never see his baby girl again,knew he would never survive._"They are not _human",he thought over and did this _thing _prolong it,the damn revelation had knowing hurt worse,when a loud "s_hhiin"_ passed between him and the small back flipped between Sebastian and Hannah as the small,black shaped boomerang zoomed through his ritual,almost cutting his lip.

A man who looked uncommonly like a bat?

Ciel stared at the man before squeezing his eyelids together and opening them,trying to find the real form of the knew now that he was definitely going Ciel had bothered to look,Sebastian wore a rare look of incompatible shock on his face while Hannah just cocked her head to the side.

"I'm going crazy aren't I?",Ciel asked.

Sebastian side stepped,in a blur of a movement and stopped the man's attack with a fist of butter look of shock was replaced with red eyed pulled his hand back so Hannah could grab Ciel.

Batman flipped back,his gruff appearance,intimidating to most was not to the Demon and grandson of Lucifer.

* * *

**So that was nice lots and lots of fun I'll continue anyway not my problem if you hate,bye bye now!;) **

**-_ XD_**


	2. Your

**Hey to all the peoples who have read or reviewed on my stories,I have my older brother who is a better English speaker then me typing this so this will hopefully turn out just a little bit better then the last anyway I thank you all very much for reading and Reviewing or just reading! :) I was checking the stats on this story cause I was generally curious as to who was reading 's New Zealand! :D Thank you to country of New Zealand! I'm sorry it's just so weird but thank you,Again, to the awesome peoples of new Zealand! :)**

* * *

_Joker gave a laugh that made his followers who were all buff,some were bleeding,others looked their they all had that same gruff appearance,as if they would kill you as soon as look at tell you the truth it was probably why Joker had them beside him. The only less buff or mean looking was J.R. Carter,he wore a long white coat that brushed the floor,he had black army boots and a long scratch from the point of his eye around his neck three times and to the other point of his eyes._

_Joker smiled down at Gotham City,"It's all mine!" "It's All _Mine!"

_J.R. stayed quietly beside him when the sound of a loud boom rang in the silence The ghostly moon rose over the city to peer down at them,like an ancient god who's eye had opened to __watch the Damned Town,as if the constant rapes,murders and robberies were a fun show for him._

_J.R. bit his lip to hold back the harsh screams he wanted to yell at . ._Damn!_He followed Joker out and into the large Five-Story Building,on the outskirts of the was the other problem;J.R. couldn't remember any rebellious was if his whole life had been centered around the Joker and his "job".The cold wind disappeared as the last henchman walked through the banged shut._

**NGC**

Hannah put her hand on Ciel's shoulder and hid him from view,drawing a long dagger from her put an arm in front of him and whispered,too low for the Creature to hear,"He's human,but there's something...unusual about him"

"Unusual how?",Ciel hissed back.

Hannah suddenly froze,her grip,unconsciously gripping his shoulder even though it would have snapped right then if Ciel had not been a eyes were inches wide and she bit her lip,drawing long black dress she wore fluttered in the wind The knife falling to the ground with a loud,"Clang!"

"Well if it isn't my favorite Demon,Sebastian",a familiar voice whispered.

Time stood still then,the Bat Creature couldn't move,his coat not even flapping although the wind knew this presence immediately,he had fought this bastard over five hundred years ago and won,but it had almost killed him and if Sebastian was right (he always is) He would not be able to survive another tensed and clenched his fist in Hannah dress,almost representing a scared little boy holding onto his mother's clenched his teeth hard for a second before shrugging out from her hold.

"Who are you!?",Ciel demanded.

The presence disappeared regarded the boy with curiosity,he wasn't not from much he was sure the way he was dressed and his accent meant he did not belong to Gotham,or anywhere near Bruce stared at him for another second and replied,

"I should be the one saying that to you"

Bruce tucked the coat around him,hiding his body from had just come from a meeting at Wayne Tower when he had received a mysterious message that dangerous people were stepping into Gotham City on the 5:30 pm plane,arriving at De Lu Hotel and Resort,the most flashy hotel used by the Mafia,the Last of The Gurerro de Latin Family and Joker...possibly.

"We were just here to handle business when your lovely...citizens decided to take mugshots of us"

Sebastian said,still holding an arm in front of him,his Aura was still blazing and something was not man seemed as if he were hiding behind the black suddenly had ideas for a new tail coat as he stared at the man for a second before slinging Ciel up bridal eyes a dusty red as he glared hot as hell's fire at the man although he did not flinch.

"We will not brother the citizens of Gotham City as long as long as they do not bother us"

**-NGC-**

Bruce gave a nod and turned down the alleyway,his cloak flying behind him as he twirled around **(A.N.- We all have little Ballerina Moments Sometimes) **and stomped down the alleyway.

"We will be of course be using violence if it becomes necessary"

Bruce glowered at the man before sighing and nodding and disappearing into the back arched and his teeth clenched,the man,child and woman had put him in a very bad hurried off his watch already reading had to return to the house,celebrate his daughter's birthday then run out onto the streets yet again.

"_Why do we fall,Master Bruce,so that we can learn to pick ourselves up"_

Bruce missed the aging house had been a second father and a beloved new butler,Arthur was well equipped to deal with his monotone and rebellious son,Thomas and rather pink and bubbly daughter but Albert had been apart of the family since day one and it finally felt like the real owner's of Wayne Manor were he would be lying if he said he didn't hurt._  
_

**-NGC-**

Sebastian led Ciel into the Hotel,his hand on Ciel's shoulder as he walked through the parlor. Sebastian slapped a bundle of bills onto the white gloved hands seemed to grab money from thin air,his hand moving faster then had needed to get Ciel to sleep soon or he'd be cranky in the morning,he could already tell His young master was hungry as he watched the boy scratch and itch at his throat.

Hannah gave him a concerned look and pulled the boy to her neck,hoping to distract him as Ciel struggled to control the animalistic growls in his arms were pinned to his 's hands soothed up and down,up and down on his back,trying to calm the shaking young demon.

"We won't need a bell hop"

Sebastian led the small party towards the elevators pressing "3" and "4".Hannah gasped as small canine teeth bit into the joining of her shoulder and sucked the tasty drink,messing up his clothing in the process as blood dribbled from his mouth onto his shirt and pants. His eyes turned a bright yellow.

Sebastian led the pair to the room at the far end of the hallway and through a large golden door He struggled to pull Ciel off of Hannah while He continued to suck and pry at Hannah's fell back against bed,blood trailing from the corner of his mouth.

"Master?",she whispered,putting a hand on his shoulder.

He shook her off and sat up just as Sebastian disappeared,no doubt to find another meal and chugged the bottle of brandy straight from the liquid burned his throat and he knew he would suffer for it in the Hannah's look of displeasure,he shoved the bottle into her was almost half empty and shook slightly,falling onto her dress.

Ciel felt her gaze as He sauntered towards the bathroom,dizzy from his lack of proper food,drunk from Hannah's blood and buzzed with the turned the tap,jumping when the hot turned to blazing,burning turned of the tap and turned to the other one,allowing the cold,frostbite one to freeze after all this time he still liked the cold rather then the hot.

The bathtub fill up ye-high,running over his shoulders and chest as he fell back against the cold door opened as Hannah stepped through,holding a warm fluffy poured soap onto her hand and started to scrubbing his body,ridding it of dirt,moss and a deep masculine smell.

He turned his attention to the curious man he had met in the dark the hell was he?He was not unused to men dressing in crazed fashions,he'd lived in the 80's for Christ had to be something else going on

Ciel looked up,when the doorknob watched as the second,slightly less warm and less fluffy towel covered his maid on the other side of the door gave a slightly strangled,"epp!" and slammed the door shut,knocking the picture of a rose garden off the peach maid had reminded him of May-Rin and the many times she had "accidentally" came into his bathroom at Phantomive Manor.

Ciel stood up and allowed Hannah to dry him off when Sebastian opened the door then,he slung Ciel,towel and all from the marble bathtub and carried him to the large unlit Hannah was not deaf and could hear the small,"thup","thup",of a human could see clearly and saw Sebastian set him down on the watched as they swarmed on him like vulture's after a dead carcass.

Hannah held in the bile that threatened to come up her throat and started to choke,before racing out onto the smirked at her she wasn't really throwing up,he exited the room to follow after the rather hazardous maid.

"I take it the show wasn't to your liking?"

He asked,His hands were straight to his hands were clenching the concrete side of the glared at him before raising her hand and with inhuman speed and inhuman strength threw it caught Hannah's wrist in his hand and pulled her arm around her back.

"You know why I keep you around and have not killed you yet?"

He asked,tightening his hand around her let out a strangled cry as he clenched it with all the strength he curled her fingers around her own throat and clenched them forcibly around her own breath trailed down her throat and into her her want to scream at how helpless she did not exactly need air but if he made her squeeze even just a little bit harder,her neck would pop off and She needed that.

"Because you entertain me"

Sebastian threw her against the wall where sputtered and gasped,her hands when had just strangling her a minute earlier was now messaging her felt his eyes on the back of her head but she ignored it until he grasped her tried to stand up but his hands grasp her throat.

"Now,my little kitty,how about you entertain me some more?"

**-NGC-**

Bruce stepped quickly down the steps,fixing his coat,trying to laughed at her husband's approach and slapped his hands smiled as she shook her head at him,her long black hair tumbled down her back,she wore a light green long dress that fluttered and a diamond necklace on her hand was a traditional marriage band.

"I wish you would let me buy you a more expensive one"

He said,kissing her smiled and put her other hand on his gazed into her blue eyes,feeling captivated and never admitted to Sara he loved her but she knew at least he hoped she did.

"And where would the meaning in that be?"

She asked,kissing him softly on the opened his mouth and asked for permission to enter her' hand's immediately went to her love her hair it was so silky an felt her moan beneath him when a small cough made them both jump.

He turned in the direction of the cough and blushed when he saw the four or five little girl's at the base of the littlest with blond hair and brown eyes smiled and ran up the curls bouncing,her pink dress lifting up with every step.

"Daddy!"

She yelled,slinging her arms around Bruce's pulled back and kissed her lightly on the looked just like his thought almost pained him but he smiled as he realized how amazing it was.

"So you brought the whole pack here"

Bruce looked up the stairs and met the stormy grey eyes of his eldest glowered at him as though he had just ruined His son always spent most of his time in his room listening to music that,once,had blown a crack in his window.

"Stay the Hell out of my room"

He said,coldly to the group of little girl' girl's backed up slowly already burst into hurried down stairs and gathered the little girl into her arms,trying to comfort her as she sent his son a glare and started up the stairs,yanking his son along with him.

Jason did not utter a single sound as Bruce took,or rather threw,him into the library was an exact replica of Wayne one room he had kept the 'd always punished the children here for some odd reason.

"There was no excuse for that!"

Bruce thundered,making his son scrowled at him,fisting his hands in the felt like two puzzle pieces that didn't go together were trying to slam one hand he wanted to slap him on the other he just wanted to take him into his arms and tell him everything would be alright.

"Didn't say there was"

Bruce was suddenly leaning towards the first fell against the couch then,and put his face in his glared up at his father,but turned away when he looked both stared at each other for a moment before Bruce stood up and turned away,his hand on his neck.

"I'll tell your mother you won't be coming down for dinner"

Jason's mouth fell open as he watched his father walk clenched his hands in the unearthly glow filled the room,climbing over the green light.A raven fluttered through the open window.

"Master?"

* * *

**Hey! So third chapter and longer maybe :) Anyway I hope you all liked read and I went over this so..maybe a bit me your opinion! Please!**


End file.
